Demitri Valentine
'''First Name''' Demetrius (goes by Demetri) '''Last Name''' Valentine '''IMVU Username''' Sou1Reaper11 '''Nickname''' (OPTIONAL. Character's nicknames go here. Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the RP.) '''Age''' 19 '''Date of Birth''' 06/05/95 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Latin american '''Height''' 6' 5" '''Weight''' 160lbs '''Occupation'''[http://limitless.wikia.com/wiki/Student_Information_Sheet?action=edit&section=11 Edit] Student '''Blood Type''' O- '''Scars/Tattoos''' One skull on each of his arms , with a rose protruding out of the knothole corresponding with the arm it is on. on his back he has tattered white wings with falling feathers coming down on either side of the wings. below the wings is a curled tattered whitish, grayish ribbon that has the words "RIP Kally" (his mother) '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' Enjoys music, preferably rock music, and will always be seen with his headphones on. he never removes them not even when speaking to others. '''Behaviour''' Polite manner when around others, but when alone he will let loose and become more comfortable. Proper etiquette when around new people at a dining table or lunch table. He curses whenever he is angry or with friends, but doesn't over use the cursing to the point that it just seems irritating. His one exception to his proper behavior is his headphones. He will never remove them from his ears. He tends to become socially awkward when he is around others and will sometimes do random weird stuff just to make sure that he isn’t being laughed at but is making others laugh at something funny that he did to bring others closer in a way. Continues to sing to when he is alone. Tends to sing himself to sleep when he cannot sleep. '''Powers''' [http://limitless.wikia.com/wiki/Necromancy Necromancy] '''Allies''' None at the moment '''Enemies''' (OPTIONAL. Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) '''Roommate''' (Character's roommate here. If he/she does not have one yet, leave this blank.) '''Background Information''' He lived a happy life with his mother, Kally, and his beautiful older sister, Alexandra. His sister was into the supernatural so she would teach Demitri all kinds of stuff about it. At the age of 6, his mother grew very ill with something the doctors kept calling "TB" He never understood why his mother always coughed into this weird red cloth, he simply thought it was a weird fashion trend that was going on that only his mother was in on and he felt his mother was IN THE NEW all the time with everything she had always taught him when it came to looking good always. Even being sick his mother would always take him and his sister out to wonderful dinner shows and go to the movies. She would stay up and read to him every night till he fell asleep. He would sometimes wake up to seeing his sister wrestling with her boyfriend, but never understood why they were always naked when they wrestled. He just kept walking and came back to his room to sleep. at the age of 10 his mothers TB took a turn for the worse and one night when He had woken up to see a dead person who seemed translucent. The person was crying and saying he was sorry for his loss. He didn't understand... all he did was cry and run to his mothers room... only to hear more weeping coming from his sister who was in the room as well. He looked over and saw that his mother was not breathing nor moving, he didn't understand what was going on. He simply that it was his mother playing a trick on them. He went to wake her, but his sister pulled him away and told him that mommy was seeing daddy now. He didn't understand still, so he continued to look at his mother to which he then uttered a few words... "she looks so beautiful with that smile on her face Lexi~" He finally realized that he no longer had a mother, and cried for weeks on end, but were not of sadness, but of joy. He DID understand his mother was sick, but he didn't cry sorrow for the loss. His sister (age 20 now) took him and let him live with her and her boyfriend. He told his sister about how he saw a dead person in the room and they talked to him. a few years later and his sister finally sat him down and taught him about a strange thing called "necromancy" he thought instantly of being able to laugh and have fun with his mother, but that was instantly shattered when his sister told him to never try and bring back a relative, for the emotional attachment would cause stress to the user and the entire thing could backfire and cause great danger to all who was around. He continued to learn with his sister about necromancy till he was graduating high school, once he got home with his sister from his graduation, Alexandra told him to wait in the living room for a bit cause she had something for him. He was puzzled as to what it was, and so he sat and pondered on what his sister could possibly give him. His question was answered soon enough when she came back with a black box with white skulls that had wings extending out from either side of each skull. She sat down and told him that this was something their mother had planned on giving him on this very day, almost as if she knew that he was going to succeed in life. Soon after that, he took the box and opened it; his eyes began to water as he pulled out a pair of marshmallow-white headphones with skulls on both earmuff pieces. He put on the headphones and placed them around his neck. Looking down he saw a card with a picture on it. It was a picture of his mother; she was smiling with... his father... He picked up the card and began to read it. His mother said only a few words to him. "''Your father and me are both proud to call you our son, we will'' always watch over you and will always be there by your side. Even if I am no longer there, always keep your head up. Remember, we love you always and forever~" ''With this... he hugged his sister and claimed that'' he will cherish the headphones always. He continues to wear them and keeps maintaining them in proper working condition. He now prepares for his next step in life... College... What wonders will be in store for him; this is what he wonders to himself as he steps onto the campus grounds. '''Approved by:'''